The Dark Age! O Pacto Das Trevas
by Skull Kamilah
Summary: The Dark Age conta a estória dos digiescolhidos seis anos após a queda de MaloMiyotismon.Depois de vencerem tantas batalhas com suor, eles ja se viam vencidos e sem esperança...
1. Nosso amigo é inimigo?

**Digimon – The Dark Age **

**Parte 1 – O Pacto Das Trevas  
**  
**Introdução**

Após a derrota de Malo-Myotismon, o mundo soube a respeito da existência dos digimons. A ONU por sua vez, levou o caso de transição de digimons entre os dois mundos a Suprema Corte Judicial, e, por temerem que facções terroristas usassem os digimons para o mal, e os próprios digimon não se rebelassem contra os seres humanos, foi decidida que era proibido o uso de portais para o transporte, tanto de digimons ao mundo real, quanto à de humanos ao digimundo.

Mas as crianças digiescolhidas ainda iam ao digimundo na ajuda da sua reconstrução, sem o conhecimento dos governos humanos. Os digiescolhidos tinham muito trabalho a fazer e precisavam lacrar os muitos portais existentes entre o digimundo e o mundo real, para não haver digimons atravessando os mesmos e ainda derrotar inimigos que apareciam tentando dominar o digimundo, destruindo-o novamente.

Mesmo com muito sucesso em lacrar tais portai, algumas vezes um digimon atravessava um portal e acabava aparecendo no mundo real, trazendo o caos aos paises humanos. Após muitas reuniões com os digiescolhidos de vários lugares, a ONU permitiu que digiescolhidos transitassem entre os dois mundos, a fim de manter a ordem e a segurança, mas com isso, os digiescolhidos teriam seu cadastro na ONU e seus digimons também, assim como todas as suas evoluções e nível de destruição.

Após todo este transtorno, os digiescolhidos deveriam ir ao digimundo apenas com autorização da ONU e sempre entregar um relatório dos feitos no digimundo, contudo, ainda sim, com a ajuda de Gennai, os digiescolhidos conseguiram criar um portal pirata para irem ao digimundo sem o conhecimento da ONU.

Ficou tudo bem durante os seis anos após a derrota de Miyotismon. No entanto, ninguém, nem a ONU, e, nem os digiescolhidos, poderiam imaginar que agora, seis anos depois, eles enfrentariam a maior provação de Coragem, Amizade, Amor, Sinceridade, Sabedoria, Confiança, Bondade, Esperança e Luz de suas vidas. Os digiescolhidos sempre estavam preparados para qualquer coisa no universo.

Menos para isto...

**Nota: Apesar deste capitulo fazer o roteiro deixar as coisas bem obvias, e meio clichês, é necessário. Digo isso, pois pretendo mostrar nos dois primeiros capítulos as virtudes e os males que os humanos no geral tem. Boa Leitura**

**Capitulo 1 – Nosso amigo é inimigo?**

Em frente ao seu computador como sempre, estava Koushirou Izumi, que tinha seus cabelos ruivos bem cortados, e olhos castanhos, estava monitorando alguns digiescolhidos no digimundo por meio do portal pirata criado por ele e por Gennai, um antigo ajudante dos digiescolhidos que era bem velho, mas agora tinha uma aparência bem mais jovem. Na tela de se seu computador, era possível saber a localização dos digiescolhidos que haviam usado o portal pirata, mas não era possível saber quem estava no digimundo pelo portal usado pela ONU.

- Tudo bem Yolei, informe sua posição! – Disse Koushirou por meio de um comunicador.

- Rawkmon e eu estamos terminando com os Labramons na reconstrução dos vilarejos deles! – Respondeu Miyako enxugando seu rosto que suava sob o sol escaldante do meio-dia. Ela Estava junto de Hawkmon, seu digimon falcão na parte leste do digimundo em um vilarejo quase totalmente reconstruído. – Ai que nojo, esse sol vai acabar com o meu cabelo. E eu ainda tenho que me encontrar com o Ken hoje à noite. – Continuou Miyako, agora arrumando seus longos e ruivos cabelos, tentando protegê-los do sol. – Logo voltaremos para casa Izzy. A propósito, o Ken está bem? – terminou a garota

- Pela centésima vez Yolei, ele está bem, já foi pra casa e disse que te pega às oito! – Respondeu Koushirou quase já cansado de repetir a resposta toda vez que falava com ela.

- Oito? Ok. – Respondeu depressa, e falando com outro ser que não era Koushirou, ela gritou – Hawkmon, anda logo, o Ken já foi pra casa e eu tenho que me encontrar com ele ás oito.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Já vimos Ken, Davis, Mimi, Kari e agora só falta ele.- Disse de modo mais apreensivo, e agora, fechando todas as conexões com os outros usuários, Koushirou abriu uma conexão que estava isolada no canto inferior direito de seu monitor e começou a fazer contato.

- Takeru? Está ai?- perguntou, aumentando no máximo o volume do transmissor.

-Estou bem Izzy! Parece que aquela atividade que vimos ontem não passou de uma agitação no balanço entre a Luz e as Trevas. Acredito que não temos com o que nos preocupar. – Respondeu Takeru com seus louros cabelos, que agora estavam atingindo seus ombros. – Já estou voltando.

- Entendido. – disse Koushirou. _'Então não passava de nada normal, será mesmo?'_, pensava Koushirou antes ouvir um grito pelo comunicador. Ele se levantou na mesma hora e disse bem alto e claro, de forma bem desesperada – TK, TK, você está bem? O que aconteceu? Responde, TK? – Após um curto período de silêncio, Koushirou deixava uma gota de suor causada pelo seu desespero correr de sua testa até o meio de seu rosto, mas foi aliviado pela voz de Takeru do outro lado da linha.

- Estou bem Izzy, ai..., só cai em uma espécie de gruta! – Takeru sentia dor do tombo que levara há poucos instantes, e olhou para cima vendo que caíra a uma boa profundidade, e notara que não seria fácil a volta para cima sem ajuda, Virou-se para Patamon que estava ao seu lado fitando-o preocupado e ao mesmo tempo com uma risada abafada – Patamon, será que você poderia me ajudar a subir?

- Claro TK, vou digivolver e nos tirar daqui.

Mas quando se preparava para digivolver, Patamon e Takeru viram uma luz muito forte no fim da gruta que foi aumentado gradativamente na escuridão e logo cegara os dois. TK escutava um som que também o ensurdecera e voltou a cair no chão, e agora Patamon estava ao seu lado tentando tapar seus próprios ouvidos.

- TK? Responde, o que está acontecendo? - Koushirou voltando a ficar transtornado com o sumiço de Takeru, repetia desesperadamente o nome de Takeru tentando obter uma resposta de que estava tudo bem, mas não podia, pois a comunicação tinha sido cortada por algo. Passado algum tempo, Koushirou pegou seu digivice e quando foi atravessar o portal em busca de Takeru, a luz de seu computador expeliu alguém em cima dele. Koushirou se arrumando o mais rápido que pôde, fitou a pessoa dos pés a cabeça a fim de avisar que Takeru corria perigo, mas ficou surpreso em ver o que via parado a sua frente.

- Takeru?

- O que você esta fazendo no chão Izzy? - Deixe-me ajudá-lo a se levantar.

Com um pouco de esforço, Koushirou se levantou e ofegando muito perguntou logo o ocorrido a Takeru.

- Mas que diabos aconteceu lá? – perguntou quase que numa bronca a Takeru.

Takeru deu um longo sorriso e coçou a cabeça como se fosse pedir desculpa. – É que com aquele barulho nos meus ouvidos, eu acabei por atirar o comunicador longe, desculpe!

Sentindo-se mais aliviado, Koushirou tornou a se sentar e a relaxar em sua poltrona.

- Era um Drimogemon – disse Takeru antes que Koushirou perguntasse algo novamente. –Estava escavando túneis ligando uma de suas cidades a outra.

- Certo, foi apenas um susto – respondeu Koushirou, tornando a olhar o que os outros estavam fazendo.

- Bom, vou pra casa, tenho um encontro com a Ashley hoje à noite! – Disse Takeru indo em direção a porta do quarto de Koushirou.

- Você também? Também tem um encontro com sua namorada? – Disse inconformado.

- Tenho. Por que?- Perguntou virando-se para Koushirou interessado, mas se lembrou de seu irmão mais velho. – Ah ta. O Matt também vai encontrar a Sora hoje. Na verdade, vamos sair nós quatro.

- Meu deus, você, Matt e Sora, Yolei e Ken, Joe e Mimi. O que anda acontecendo com os digiescolhidos? Por acaso tem algum digimon cupido que eu não conheça?

Takeru riu-se e foi saindo do quarto que Koushirou, mas não antes de provocar o amigo. – É Izzy, só você que vai ficar pra trás se não parar de ficar trancado ai nesse computador. – e se foi embora.

Mais tarde em casa, Miyako estava a se arrumar muito bem, esperando seu namorado Ken. Passara meia hora no banho com pétalas de rosas, e sais de banho para relaxar sua pele, depois, colocou seu melhor tomara-que-caia, que chegava até seus tornozelos, tinha uma cor cinzenta como um céu em dia nublado, com uma abertura do lado direito que se estendia um pouco acima de seu joelho. Seus braços bronzeados do sol quente do digimundo reluziam a claridade provocada pela meia-luz de seu quarto, o decote de seu vestido chamava a atenção aos seus seios, que a garota ajeitava, tentando ficar o mais sexy possível.

"_Agora o principal"_, pensou a garota pegando um pequeno frasco de perfume e deu um pequeno esguicho entre seus seios. Ela se olhou por inteiro no espelho em seu quarto, colocou sua perna direita à frente de seu corpo, fazendo a parte de seu joelho a baixo aparecer pelo racho no vestido, e passou suas mãos em seus cabelos ruivos prendendo-os atrás de suas orelhas, e ao retirar suas mãos, uma mecha que não havia se prendido caiu pela sua face e morreu no começo de seu decote. Ela encheu o peito de ar, e com ar de satisfeita disse: - Garota...,você está um arraso! – Saiu de frente do espelho e passou um batom rosa, claro, apenas para dar uma realçada em seus perfeitos lábios, colocou um sapato de salto alto preto, e saiu de quarto, se preparando para receber elogios de seus irmãos.

Parou em frente à Tv do mesmo jeito que havia parado em frente ao espelho, e logo todos olharam-na dos pés a cabeça.

- Pronto, já te olhamos..., agora, se não for pedir muito, será que você poderia sair da frente da Tv? Sabe, eu gostaria de ver o jogo! – exclamou seu irmão sem dar a mínima atenção à garota.

Miyako se enfureceu e na hora que estava pronta para jogar o telefone em seu irmão, a campainha tocou. A Sra. Inoue abriu a porta e deu um agradável sorriso.

- Boa noite Sra. Inoue, a Miyako já está pronta? - E antes de qualquer resposta, Miyako já estava na porta e fitou-o com ar de superioridade, pronta, para ouvir os elogios de como estava linda...

- Por que você está vestida assim? - Perguntou Ken com seus cabelos negros e escorridos até os ombros, seus olhos castanhos se arregalaram e olhou a garota dos pés à cabeça. – Miyako..., nós vamos apenas jantar lá em casa. – completou o garoto voltando ao seu estado natural.

- SEU GROSSO... – Gritou a garota -... EU ME ARRUMO TODA PARA VOCE, E A PRIMEIRA COISA QUE DIZ QUANDO ME VÊ, É PERGUNTAR POR QUE ESTOU VESTIDA ASSIM?

O ouvido de Ken latejava a cada palavra de Miyako.- Me desculpe...- disse esfregando seu ouvido esquerdo. -...você está muito bonita.

- BONITA??? – gritou novamente a garota, que agora tinha no seu rosto bronzeado, uma tonalidade bem avermelhada como lava vulcânica, parecia que ia entrar em erupção a qualquer momento. – CO...

- LINDA, LINDA, LINDA...- apressou-se em dizer, antes da explosão de Miyako. -... É ISSO... VOCE ESTÁ LINDA, MUITO LINDA POR SINAL. – completou, não tendo muita certeza se havia funcionado sua rápida correção. Mas Miyako parecia não ter ouvido nenhuma palavra de Ken, e quando o garoto preparou seu ouvido para receber os berros mais agudos...

-Obrigada... – respondeu Miyako, que agora tinha um sorriso sereno em seu rosto. – Então... vamos?

-Ah...bem... é... vamos. –disse ele bem aliviado e escolhendo bem as palavras as quais ia usar. Miyako fechou a porta, sem ao menos dar atenção a sua mãe.

Mais tarde na casa dos Ichijouji...

- Nossa Sr. Ichijouji, o jantar estava ótimo.

- Obrigada Miyako... – Respondeu muito grata – Agora, deixe-me lavar essa louça – ela se levantou e foi em direção a cozinha.

- Deixe que eu te ajudo...- Apressou-se em ajudar a Sra Ichijouji.

- Onde está o Ken? – Perguntou olhando a sala e vendo seu marido assistindo o noticiário -...normalmente ele me ajuda a lavar a louça do jantar.

- Deve estar no quarto cansado, hoje tivemos muito trabalho no digimundo, e isso está exigindo muito de nós...

- Não acredito muito nisso... – disse com os olhos baixos e com temor em sua voz.

- O quer dizer com isso? Tem algum problema com o Ken que eu não saiba? – perguntou muito preocupada.

- O Ken anda muito diferente há algum tempo...- Disse a Sr. Ichijouji se lembrando de algumas semanas atrás.

_**Lembranças...**_

_A família Ichijouji acabara de jantar e Ken disse logo ao se levantar da mesa.  
_

_- Mãe..., não posso te ajudar a lavar os pratos hoje, tenho de ver algo muito importante no digimundo ainda·._

_- Tudo bem Ken, acho que posso me virar sozinha. – Respondeu sua mãe com um ar de orgulho do Ken.  
_

_E Ken foi logo em direção ao seu quarto e trancou a porta...  
_

_**Fim Lembranças**_

- Como assim...- disse Miyako sem entender muito bem -...diferente?

- Ele não costuma trancar a porta de seu quarto... – a Sra. Ichijouji agora deixou escorrer uma lagrima de seu olho esquerdo e terminou de dizer com muito esforço e temor na voz – Ele só fazia isso quando... – e agora se segurava mais que nunca para não repetir aquilo...

- Era o Imperador Digimon! – Completou Miyako, lembrando como foram difíceis aqueles dias.

A Sra. Ichijouji se virou para Miyako e em forma de suplica fez um pedido a ela...

- Por favor, Miyako, cuide do Ken..., não deixe que ele volte a ser aquele garoto isolado de antes. Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu a ele, e ela a ama muito. Fique ao lado dele e não deixe que ele vá para o lado das trevas novamente!

Miyako estava explodindo de alegria em saber que Ken a amava e que era a melhor coisa que havia acontecido a ele, mas ao mesmo tempo, estava muito preocupada e temerosa. Não queria ver Ken naquela situação, e tinha medo que o passado voltasse a acontecer.

- Pode deixar comigo...- disse com um sorriso muito forçado, e olhou a porta do quarto do Ken. _"Está fechada..."._ pensou -...ele também foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu nesses últimos anos. Eu fico de olho nele.

- Obrigada...

- A propósito...a porta dele esta fechada. Vou dar uma olhada nele e ver se descubro o que ele está fazendo.

Miyako saiu da cozinha e andou até o quarto de quem, batendo de leve em sua porta e chamando pelo garoto, e após não obter uma resposta, levou sua mão a maçaneta e a girou...Percebeu que não estava trancada, e foi abrindo devagar olhando por entre a abertura da porta. Havia uma claridade no quarto que ela logo percebeu que o Ken estava usando o computador. Sem hesitar, Miyako empurrou a porta e fixou seu olhar diretamente na origem da luz, e notou que Ken não estava no quarto, mas sim no digimundo. _"Por que ele está no digimundo há esta hora? E por que não me disse nada?"_, pensava Miyako não querendo pensar que o Imperador estava na ativa novamente.

Ela se sentou na cama e esperou muito nervosa o retorno de Ken...

"_Droga... por que eu não trouxe meu digivice?",_ se perguntava constantemente... _"Não posso ligar para o Izzy, já está muito tarde!"_, pensava ao olhar o relógio e ver que já se passava da meia-noite. Ela continuou esperando até que viu Ken retornar pelo computador...

- Posso saber onde você estava? – disse a voz calma de Miyako.

Ken olhou logo em direção a ela e ficou sem reações para responder. Ela se levantou, trancou a porta do quarto e voltou em direção a ele. Seus olhos se encontraram com o do garoto deixando-o constrangido e com a impressão de que dessa vez o haviam pegado.

- Então...não vai me dizer onde estava?

- No digimundo...- respondeu ele por entre os dentes, tentando arranjar uma resposta melhor. Mas, não adiantou, ela o olhou ainda mais profundamente e ele conseguiu ler os pensamentos da garota. -...ta, eu sei que você sabe que eu estava no digimundo...

- Então...já que não preciso te dizer isto, talvez você possa me dizer, onde esteve e o que esteve fazendo todo este tempo lá...

-Não...posso...dizer – disse com sua cabeça baixa.

-Eu sou sua namorada, e preciso saber onde você tem ido todas as noites depois do jantar...

- Já disse, não posso dizer...- Ken saiu da frente de Miyako e dessa vez sentou em sua cama. Em sua mente, repetia freqüentemente para manter a calma. Miyako se virou e disse bem claro...

- Você não voltou a ser o Imperador Digimon, voltou?

Ken arregalou os olhos como se tivesse medo daquelas palavras, e sentiu seu corpo todo parecia estar enterrado no gelo. O silencio tomou conta do lugar, e só foi quebrado com o som do relógio de Ken, que marcava agora três horas da manha. Miyako se sentou ao lado de Ken, e ficou com sua cabeça abaixada como se estivesse contemplando o chão.

- Não se preocupe comigo...eu não voltarei a ser o Imperador Digimon! – Disse, de cabeça baixa também, se lembrando de como fora horríveis aqueles dias e como fora mais terríveis ainda ter de superá-los. Ken olhou para Miyako e viu lágrimas correndo por seu rosto. Não conseguia ver os olhos que eram escondidos pelos cabelos da garota. – Miya...

- Ken...- disse, cortando as palavras de Ken -...Prometa-me que nunca voltará a ser o Imperador, porque...- e olhou diretamente nos olhos de Ken -...porque...não sei se terei forças para te enfrentar. Eu prefiro morrer a ter de te ver como imperador novamente, e muito menos ter que te enfrentar!

Ken deu um sorriso, e com sua mão enxugou as lagrimas do rosto da garota. – Eu te prometo, que nunca mais, você me verá do lado das trevas novamente, e se caso isso ocorrer, prometo que nunca mais olharei para teus olhos e você nunca mais terá de olhar em meu rosto. Esta será minha punição por te magoar. – Ken, deu um beijo nos lábio de Miyako que ainda estavam molhados por lágrimas.

Após a promessa de Ken, Miyako havia ficado mais tranqüila quanto a o que Ken fazia no digimundo, mas, ainda assim ela continuava a tentar descobrir o que ele estaria fazendo quase todas as noites. Miyako avisou Koushirou e os dois mantinham segredo e constante vigilância ao digimundo nas madrugadas, mas nunca conseguiam descobrir os passos de Ken.

Passadas duas semanas desde a conversa com Ken, Miyako estava a passear com Hikari no parque da cidade. Um lugar muito agradável, bem arborizado, com um extenso lago onde ficavam vários casais a sua beira sentados na grama ensolarada. Hikari arrumou seus curtos cabelos castanhos e se recostou em um dos bancos posicionado bem embaixo de uma agradável sombra. Ao seu lado, Miyako falava com ela sobre o que mais conversavam, os garotos.

- Então,...como anda o namoro entre você e o Ken? – Hikari ficou muito alegre em ver o rosto cintilante de Miyako ao ouvir aquela pergunta.

- Estamos muito bem...o Ken é um ótimo namorado, mas e você? – Miyako agora olhou bem firme para a amiga tentando obter uma resposta que talvez Hikari tentasse esconder. – Arranjou alguém depois do TK?

Aquela pergunta fez o semblante alegre de Hikari passar para um bem triste. A garota desviou o olhar para contemplar o lago a sua direita e recordou uma das lembranças que mais a atormentava...

_**Lembranças...**_

_Um pouco mais de dois anos antes, naquele mesmo lago, talvez, o mesmo lugar onde Hikari estava olhando, ela e Takeru estavam em uma noite ao luar. Os dois estavam comentando sobre a vida, e sobre o salvamento que Takeru fez horas antes, enquanto ele atirava pedras ao lago...  
_

_- TK..., obrigada por hoje. Se não fosse por você, eu não sei se estaria aqui agora. – Dizia a garota um pouco envergonhada.  
_

_- Sem problemas Kari, aposto que você faria o mesmo por mim... – respondeu sem hesitar logo após lançar mais uma pedra.  
_

_-Bem,...tem algo que eu quero te dizer a um ano... – a garota ficou envergonhada ao dizer isso -...e acho que preciso ser franca quanto a isto com você. – Hikari estava mais envergonhada e não havia parte em seu rosto onde não estivesse vermelho...  
_

_Takeru parou de jogar pedras, e se virou interessado nas palavras dela. – Então diga... o que você precisa me dizer?  
_

_- Bem, é que...- a garota abaixou a cabeça mais envergonhada do que já estava -...é que eu...- estava escondendo seu rosto e tentando soltar as palavras presas em sua boca-...eu go-gosto de você TK!  
_

_Takeru se espantou com as palavras de Hikari e tornou a jogar pedras no lago, tentando achar uma maneira de responder as palavras da garota. Mas as únicas palavras que ele conseguiu dizer em tantas na sua mente foram...  
_

_- Eu sinto muito... – Takeru continuou a lançar as pedras, enquanto Hikari levantou os olhos em direção a ele, não acreditando no que estava ouvindo. – Mas, não sinto o mesmo por você...- Takeru finalmente largou as pedras que restavam em sua mão esquerda e agora olhava a beira do lago... -... nós somos parceiros desde a primeira batalha contra Miyotismon, e desde lá, eu sempre te vi como uma parceira muito competente, e companheira nas horas de aflição. Eu te admiro muito, e me sinto mais seguro junto de você, mas é só isto, e nada mais...  
_

_Hikari gravou àquelas palavras de Takeru como uma tatuagem em sua mente...  
_

_**Fim Lembranças**_

- Você ainda gosta dele, não é? – perguntou novamente, mas não foi necessária a reposta da garota, pois já estava estampada em seu rosto.

O celular de Hikari tocou em meio ao silencio entre as garotas... – É o Izzy...- ela olhou na tela de seu celular e logo atendeu... – Oi Izzy...- logo após, Hikari fez uma expressão de que não estava entendendo nada -...não, só a Yolei está por perto, talvez o Tai esteja em casa. – ela ainda não entendia o que estava acontecendo. -... ta bom, estamos indo ai, daqui uns quinze minutos nós chegamos. Tchau. – Hikari se virou para Miyako e disse se levantando logo. – Aconteceu algo... não sei o que, mas temos que ir à casa de Izzy agora.

Miyako fez a mesma cara de Hikari, mas sem perguntar nada também se levantou e, foram logo a casa de Koushirou.

Quando entraram no quarto do garoto, notaram que alem dele, estavam Taichi, de cabelos ainda rebeldes e olhos castanhos, Yamato, que se parecia muito com Takeru, mas era mais velho e mais corpulento, Sora, a namorada de Yamato, que estava com seus cabelos castanhos e curtos, e continuava a ser uma garota muito bonita, e Daisuke, o líder dos digiescolhidos mais recentes, que estava tentando imitar Taichi em tudo, tanto em aparecia como em atitudes. Todos os presentes estavam muito preocupados e desanimados, com exceção de Daisuke, que parecia estar muito pior que um desanimo.

- O que aconteceu? Onde estão os outros? Perguntou Hikari curiosa daquela reunião deprimente.

- Bom... Joe está na sede da ONU junto da Mimi, Takeru foi ao digimundo, mas por alguma interferência, não consegui falar com ele, o Iori, depois que sua família foi para a China, raramente consigo falar com ele... – Respondeu Izzy enquanto contava os digiescolhidos nos dedos.

- E o Ken? – Perguntou Miyako sem se importar com os outros –Onde está o Ken?

- Bom, pela informação que Gennai me deu, acredito que ele esteja no digimundo. Mas antes, preciso que você saiba que eu contei a eles o mesmo que você me contou sobre o Ken...

- Eu não acredito que você me traiu desse jeito...- Miyako ficou muito furiosa com isso -...por que você contou a eles sobre o Ken... – ficou mais furiosa – POR QUE? – Miyako já estava gritando com a decepção da traição.

- Por que era necessário...- respondeu Daisuke sem olhar para a garota. No entanto, ele andou em direção a ela, e olhando firmemente em seus olhos, Miyako reparou que o olhar de Daisuke havia perdido o brilho que costumava ter. Ele estendeu sua mão direita e colocou-a no ombro de Miyako, deu um suspiro e disse as palavras mais devastadoras do mundo... – Miyako,... o Imperador Digimon voltou!

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, o chão de Miyako desabou e o céu veio a Terra, caindo sobre sua cabeça. Miyako não viu mais Daisuke e mais ninguém, o quarto de Koushirou ficou negro como a escuridão e ela só conseguia ver a imagem de Ken lhe prometendo não voltar a ser o Imperador, as palavras de Ken se repetiam junto das de Daisuke em sua cabeça e a garota só conseguiu pronunciar uma única palavra ao voltar para o quarto e ver todos novamente, agora a encarando com olhares de consolo e dor...

-Por que...- sussurrou deixando escorrer uma lagrima de sus olho esquerdo que morreu no chão do quarto-...por que Ken?


	2. O Imperador Das Trevas Parte 1

**ColdPlay – The Scientist**

Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry, you don't know how lovely you are. I had to find you, tell you I need you, and tell you I set you apart. Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions. Oh let's go back to the start. Running in circles, coming up tails, heads on a silence apart.

Nobody said it was easy, it's such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy, no one ever said it would be this so hard, oh take me back to the start.

I was just guessing at numbers and figures, pulling the puzzles apart. Questions of science, science and progress, don't speak as loud as my heart. So tell me you love me, come back and haunt me, when I rush to the start. Running in circles, chasing in tails, coming back as we are.

Nobody said it was easy, it's such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy, no one ever said it would be so hard…

...I'm going back to the start.

**Capitulo II – O Imperador das Trevas (Parte 1)**

Após acalmarem Miyako do choque, os digiescolhidos presentes não poderiam adiar uma batalha que haveria de acontecer, e decidiram por irem apenas um grupo de reconhecimento formado por Taichi, Daisuke, Hikari e Miyako, que na realidade forçou sua entrada no grupo alegando que se o Imperador era seu namorado, ela é que o enfrentaria, mesmo não tendo a certeza se conseguiria encará-lo. Sora, Yamato e Koushirou ficaram no mundo real monitorado a área do digimundo e tentando entrar em contato com digiescolhidos desavisados.

O grupo de reconhecimento entrou no Digimundo, na parte Leste, em uma densa floresta escura, apesar de ainda ser dia. Taichi e Daisuke caminhavam um pouco mais à frente, atentos a algum perigo, pois não estavam acompanhados de seus digimons ainda, e Hikari estava um pouco mais atrás junto de Miyako, segurando-a como se esta fosse acabar por desmaiar. A mente de Miyako estava em plena guerra de lembranças e da tentativa de se convencer da atual realidade. Em sua mente sempre vinha à lembrança de Ken lhe prometendo nunca mais tornar a ser o perverso Imperador, logo antes de dizer a si mesma que ele havia mentido a ela, já que a mãe de Ken a alertara do comportamento do filho.

Daisuke também não se sentia muito bem com aquela situação. Seu melhor amigo e companheiro, ser agora novamente seu inimigo o deixava confuso quanto ao momento de encará-lo novamente. Em sua mente, lembrava-se do antigo Imperador Digimon com voz agressiva e sua longa capa negra, e ao mesmo tempo, via também um outro Ken, que estava sorrindo ternamente e chamando por ele. _"Como poderia fazer isto agora, tantos anos depois?",_ se perguntava constantemente olhando o chão coberto de folhas secas caídas das arvores; Em sua distração, Daisuke acabou por se chocar com Taichi e levantou sua cabeça, notando que o jovem havia parado, e estava totalmente imóvel, olhando para algo um pouco mais adiante.

- Davis... - sussurrou -...olhe ali na frente, bem embaixo daquela árvore! – apontou para uma arvore mais à frente, que parecia ter sido golpeada, e estava meio inclinada, como se não tivesse desabado por ter longas raízes.

Davis olhou atentamente, e viu um corpo meio coberto pela sombra da árvore, que parecia ser humano. Ele se aproximou devagar, com todo o cuidado. Seu coração começou a bater mais forte e rápido, e ao se aproximar do corpo, ele se assustou...

- Meu Deus, é o Ken.

Miyako, ao ouvir essas palavras, levantou a cabeça, e com os olhos ainda brilhantes por suas lágrimas correu em direção a Ken, que estava desmaiado. O rosto do rapaz estava com alguns ferimentos e sujo de terra, onde seu semblante o fazia parecer com quem havia participado de uma batalha recentemente.

- Cuidado Miyako, eu sei que ele é seu namorado, mas é suspeito também. – informou Taichi que se aproximava ao lado de Hikari.

- Não vê que ele está inconsciente? – retrucou a garota em tom de censura.

- Miyako, não sabemos o que houve para ele ficar assim, mas sabemos que o Imperador digimon está agindo novamente! – disse Hikari apreensiva.

- Não quero fazer isso, mas... – Daisuke para por um momento, que é suficiente para Miyako o fitar descrente de suas palavras. -...mas, Hikari e Taichi tem razão. Não sabemos o que houve, então não podemos ficar tranqüilos perto dele.

Miyako olhou-o com amargura, e logo retornou seu olhar para Ken, ainda desacordado. Ela elevou uma de suas mãos, e acariciou o rosto do rapaz, limpando-o, e deu um forte suspiro.

- Vocês têm razão. Não posso deixar meus sentimentos enganarem minha mente. Mas, não podemos deixá-lo aqui.

- Ela tem razão, temos de levá-lo de volta ao mundo real. – Takeru apareceu, trazendo uma vasilha com água cristalina e um pano bem limpo que era carregado por Patamon.

- TK, como nos encontrou? – Perguntou Daisuke.

- Não encontrei vocês, o encontrei. – respondeu apontando para Ken. – Ele já estava desacordado quando o achei aqui, e fui buscar um pouco de água, para tentar reanimá-lo.

- Falou com o Izzy? – Perguntou Taichi um pouco desconfiado.

- Não. Acabei esquecendo de comunicá-lo. Aqui no Digimundo estamos tendo muitos problemas de comunicação, mas acabei esquecendo de comunicar porque estava preocupado com Ken. – Takeru, estava respondendo as perguntas enquanto acompanhava Miyako na limpeza dos ferimentos leves no rosto de Ken. – E vocês, o que estão fazendo aqui?

Taichi ia começar a falar, quando recebeu um olhar de censura de Miyako, e acabou por desistir de contar a verdade, resolvendo contar uma outra versão.

- Ãhn...estávamos te procurando. Izzy disse que você veio ao digimundo, mas não falou com ele, então viemos procurá-lo. – Taichi sentiu um desconforto em ter de mentir sobre a situação atual, mas não poderia arriscar uma briga com Miyako na frente de todos numa situação tão delicada. – Vamos levá-lo de volta ao nosso mundo, lá cuidamos do Ken.

Os jovens levaram Ken de volta ao mundo real, e cuidaram de seus ferimentos enquanto informavam a verdade para Takeru, que ao ouvir a noticia, se espantou mais que os outros.

- Então por que você não me contou no digimundo? Por que ficou enrolando? – perguntou virando-se intrigado para Taichi.

- Bem, acho que a Miyako estava com medo de você não querer ajudar mais o Ken, caso soubesse da verdade! – respondeu um pouco constrangido. Takeru entrou em seus pensamentos passados, recordando as longas e duras batalhas que havia travado desde muito novo.

- Isso explica toda essa agitação entre a luz e as trevas recentemente. – Disse Koushirou para Takeru que ainda estava surpreso.

- É...- respondeu saindo de sua recente viajem aos próprios pensamentos. -...isso explica.

Ken já estava acordando, chamando a atenção de todos os presentes, principalmente de Miyako que lhe deu um grande abraço, como se ele estivesse levantando dos mortos onde tivesse adormecido por séculos. Os outros digiescolhidos se olharam sem saber como começar, e todos olharam em seguida para Daisuke, indicando que ele é que deveria ser o juiz do caso, já que fora o líder do grupo de digiescolhidos onde Ken fez parte. Daisuke percebendo que precisava tomar a iniciativa começou muito sem jeito, e pesar no coração.

- Onde você estava, e o que estava fazendo no Digimundo? – perguntou muito lentamente e com ênfase em todas as palavras. – E..., caso não saiba, nós já sabemos de suas viagens ao digimundo durantes as madrugadas. Então por favor, diga-nos a verdade. Por que você está atuando novamente como...- Daisuke engasgou, a palavra ficara travada em sua garganta, era muito doloroso ter de falar. -...como, o Imperador Digimon?

Os olhos de Ken arregalaram-se e o jovem sentiu um calafrio vindo de sua espinha com a própria imagem vindo em sua mente. Ken também se engasgara com suas palavras, mas sabia que não estava entendendo aquela situação_. "Como sabem que eu vou durantes as madrugadas para o digimundo?"_, pensou. Lembrando-se então que sua namorada, a quem confiara por anos, o teria denunciado para os outros, olhou com vivacidade para Miyako, que não conseguiu agüentar os olhos do garoto sobre si, e abaixou a própria cabeça como pedido de desculpas. Ken deixou o jeito assustado, e ficou passivo quanto aquela situação, tornando a olhar com frieza para Daisuke.

- Talvez eu não tenha escutado direito, mas...- parou para se recordar bem -...você disse que eu estou agindo como Imperador Digimon novamente? – Seus olhos estavam frios, e assustara agora a todos os presentes, menos Miyako, que insistia em não encará-lo.

- Foi o que ficamos sabendo por Gennai, e como estamos sabendo também que você tem sumido durante a noite, acreditamos...- Daisuke não pode terminar de completar a frase, pois fora interrompido por Ken.

- Que eu sou o Imperador Digimon. – Ken não parecia mais o rapaz de sempre. Poucas pessoas o viram tão frio e agressivo, porem de voz calma, nos últimos anos. Ken parou por um tempo, e tornou a falar, mas dessa vez sua voz não estava tão calma, e começou a falar quase que gritando. – E vocês presumiram a partir disso, que eu é que sou o Imperador Digimon?

- Amor, se acalme.- Miyako falando pela primeira vez, olhou Ken muito temerosa, e recebeu o pior olhar que já havia recebido desde que o conheceu.

- Amor?? Como você tem coragem de me chamar de amor depois que me apunhalou sem amor? – Ken enfatizou muito a ultima palavra, como se tivesse algo de errado naquela palavra. Ken se levantou da cama e olhou de um para o outro com ódio nos olhos.

- Ken, se acalma. É só nos contar o que você anda fazendo no digimundo! – Disse Yamato, que voltou a ficar calmo, tentando acalmar Ken, e os outros também.

- É Ken, conte-nos, e aí saberemos o que você tem feito. Isso talvez explique muita coisa. – Concordou Sora, que decidira falar também.

- NÃO IMPORTA MAIS O QUE EU ESTAVA FAZENDO NO DIGIMUNDO. EU SOU O IMPERADOR DIGIMON, NÃO SOU? – Ken estava gritando ao máximo de sua garganta, e a cada palavra de alguém o fazia colocar mais combustível na chama de sua ira e indignação.

- Ken, você não está sendo racional! – Tentou Taichi, mas sem sucesso.

- RACIONAL? RACIONAL? – Ken repetia, como se tentasse saber o significado da palavra. – E VOCES SÃO UM BANDO DE OBTUSOS!

Ninguém mais tinha coragem de dizer algo para Ken, principalmente Miyako, que desejava ardentemente falar algo, mas não conseguia emitir voz alguma. Ken continuou seu discurso um pouco mais calmo.

- Querem saber de uma coisa! – recomeçou – eu não sou o Imperador Digimon e estou fora, não contem mais comigo para nada! – Ken deixou o quarto ignorando todos, mas antes de sair cruzou seu olhar com os de Miyako por um segundo, que para ambos duraram anos de sofrimento.

Ken, agora bem mais calmo foi para o parque Takao, o mesmo onde Hikari e Miyako estiveram horas antes. Ken ainda muito inconformado com as acusações feitas minutos antes, estava mais decepcionado com Daisuke e Miyako. _"Meu parceiro, e minha própria namorada não acreditam em mim. Como puderam fazer isso comigo? Só porque alguém decidiu usar o nome de Imperador, já acham que sou eu!"_. A aflição de Ken era muita, e a única coisa que podia fazer era provar para todos que estavam enganados, e decidiu ir para casa.

O garoto fez o mesmo que havia fazendo durante vários dias logo após o jantar, indo para seu quarto e fechando a porta. O relógio marcava onze horas da noite, e Ken estava em frente ao computador, quando por algum motivo se levantou e apontou seu digivice na direção a tela do computador, mas antes que fosse para o digimundo, a porta abriu e uma voz feminina invadiu o quarto.

- Ken, quero falar com... – Miyako sem avisar, já foi entrando no quarto escuro do garoto, e já percebeu pela sombra na parede que estava em frente ao computador. Quando viu Ken com o digivice estendido, e que estava de partida, esqueceu o que ia dizendo e abordou uma postura mais severa.- Parece que está dando uma escapada novamente!

- Veio derrotar o Imperador Digimon pessoalmente? – perguntou sem paciência abaixando seu digivice.

- Não...- Miyako foi sólida e não se deixou intimidar desta vez. Estava decidida a resolver este impasse. -...vim dizer que acredito em você! – Miyako parecia uma pessoa diferente da que horas atrás não conseguia olhar nos olhos do garoto, mas desta vez, não hesitava em dizer tudo que esteve entalado em sua garganta.

Ken se espantou com as palavras calmas, porem sólidas de Miyako, e não tendo mais defesas, acabou por baixar a guarda.

- Já que você não vai mais dar surto, pode me contar o que está acontecendo? – Miyako também não resistiu e mostrou seu belo sorriso, andou em direção a Ken e lhe deu um abraço apertado, que foi retribuído com muita vontade. Após se soltarem, Miyako começou, a saber, sobre o sumiço de Ken.

Ken começou a explicar para Miyako, que Takeru e ele tinham missões especiais no digimundo, analisando sempre alguma alteração no equilíbrio entre a luz e as trevas, e toda vez que ele entrava no digimundo, era pelo motivo de haver algum desequilíbrio, e precisava entrar no digimundo para verificar pessoalmente, pois as trevas costumavam aumentar durante as madrugadas. Ken mostrou a Miyako um gráfico de duas barras no seu monitor, uma branca e outra preta, que representavam o nível da luz e das trevas a cada momento no digimundo.

- O normal é cinqüenta por cento para ambos, ou porcentagem maior da luz. – Ken explicava todos os detalhes que eram secretos aos digiescolhidos, exceto Koushirou, Takeru e ele.

- Então, naquele dia que eu vi você saindo do digimundo no meio da madrugada...

- Sim, a barra das trevas estava maior que a da luz. Na verdade, eu já sabia que algo estranho vem acontecendo no digimundo pelo menos há três meses, e eu acho que tem algo relacionado com este tal imperador. – Ken estava inabalável nas suas palavras, fazendo Miyako ter certeza de que não poderia ser mentira. – Hoje mais cedo, eu entrei no digimundo justamente para descobrir o que anda acontecendo, e sempre que chego perto a causa escapa por um fio, e desta vez, eu estava perto da raiz do problema, então acho que levei um golpe e acabei desmaiando.

- Então o TK te encontrou antes de nós, e foi buscar água para te ajudar! – Miyako se lembrou então que Gennai havia informado o retorno do Imperador Digimon, e veio uma questão em sua mente – Mas...- ela levou seu indicador direito ao lábio inferior e pensou alto -...se você não sabia sobre o Imperador, e o TK ficou sabendo na casa do Izzy, como Gennai soube dele? Pelo que sei Gennai só sai de casa para vir até o mundo real!

Ken se perguntou a mesma coisa depois do raciocínio de Miyako, então Miyako tocou em seu ombro e mostrou a tela do computador a Ken, a garota parecia meio incrédula com sua visão. Ken olhou então o computador também, e viu a barra das trevas subir até noventa por cento.

- Meu Deus, eu nunca vi nada assim antes, preciso ir ao digimundo. Durma aqui, pois acho que vou demorar um pouco! – Ken passou a ter um ar de preocupação.

- O que? Você ir se aventurar e eu ficar aqui plantada como a garota indefesa? – Miyako parecia descrente – Eu vou com você! – disse decidida.

- Mas, Miya é muito perigoso! – respondeu se apressando em comunicar Wormon onde devia encontrá-lo.

- Já são dois motivos para eu ir! - continuava decidida.

- Você não está entendendo... – desta vez, Ken é quem estava descrente. -...eu posso acabar morrendo lá!

- Três motivos! Vamos logo ao digimundo ou você vai me dizer um quarto motivo para te acompanhar? – respondeu severa.

Ken desistiu de discutir e aceitou ser acompanhado por Miyako, quando recebeu uma mensagem, e se apressou em lê-la.

_Urgente_

_Ken, eu percebi o aumento das trevas, acho que é o verdadeiro Imperador agindo, já estou seguindo o rastro da origem. Parece que vem do lado Oeste, no ponto 51b._

_Venha acompanhado de Wormon, acho que poderemos ter batalha, estou te esperando._

_TK._

Ken após ler a mensagem tornou a discutir durante alguns minutos com Miyako, mas sem sucesso, e acabou por desistir de vez de ir só ao digimundo. Mandaram nova mensagem a Wormon informando o local do recado e, apressaram-se em entrar no digimundo, e ao passarem pelo portal, estavam na saída de uma floresta defronte a uma grande campina iluminada pelo brilho da lua cheia acompanhada por milhões de estrelas. Wormon estava esperando por eles, e se espantou ao ver Miyako junto de Ken.

Miyako contemplou o luar por instantes e reparou um castelo de aparência aterrorizadora logo à frente com duas grandes torres intactas, porem com uma desabada; Alguns digimons que pareciam Airdramons sobrevoavam o castelo e sua muralha também estava em ruínas de um dos lados. O castelo parecia muito antigo e embora estivesse bem iluminado pelo luar, ainda dava calafrios fitá-lo, Miyako então teve sua atenção chamada por Ken.

- Houve batalha aqui! – estava sério olhando as arvores na saída da floresta, enquanto falava com Miyako. – Estas árvores estão danificadas por golpes de algum digimon muito forte, e parece que Angemon lutou também. – Ken se abaixou e recolheu uma pena branca que aparentemente era de Angemon. – Parece que teremos de entrar nesse castelo. Wormon, você pode digivolver?

Wormon não hesitou e logo digivolveu para Stingmon, levando Ken e Miyako para o castelo. Quanto mais se aproximavam do castelo, Ken olhava mais concentrado seu digivice e o castelo mais assustador. Stingmon pousou dentro dos muros do castelo, e logo tiveram a certeza de algo muito ruim por perto, pois, não muito distante de onde pousaram, havia uma poça de sangue iluminada pela lua que se estendia por um metro originando-se do cadáver de um Darkrizamon quase irreconhecível pelo estado físico em que se encontrava.

- Ai meu Deus, quem fez isso? – Miyako se impressionou com o corpo caído no chão, e tapou os olhos com as mãos.

- Acho que é o primeiro que você vê assim. – Ken estava indiferente, embora sentisse dor pela cena – Imagine como me sinto. Eu vejo um assim a cada duas semanas.

Miyako não falou mais, agora se perguntava se não teria sido melhor ter ficado na casa de Ken ao ter vindo, mas decidira vir, então teria de encarar o que viesse.

Ken avançou com Stingmon adentro do castelo, seguidos logo atrás por Miyako, e ao lembrar da vista assustadora do exterior do castelo, percebeu que não tinha nada de horripilante se comparado com o interior, que não contava com a luz do luar por inteiro, mas apenas com a luz que atravessava as vidraças despedaçadas, deixando o interior do castelo à meia-luz muito mais assustador; Havia vários panos longos rasgados sendo balançados pela leve brisa da noite, e formavam longas sombras moventes no hall, onde se encontravam.

- Assustador, não acha? – Ken perguntou para Miyako, vendo que a garota virara um bloco de gelo – Ainda mais para você, que tem medo de castelos! – disse de modo provocativo.

- Eu não estou com medo! – Miyako descongelou com a provocação de Ken – Este castelo é muito grande, melhor nos separarmos, assim podemos achar o TK mais fácil.

Ken não gostou muito da idéia, mas aceitou, pedindo para Stingmon acompanhá-la pela direita, enquanto ele seguia para a esquerda, sumindo na escuridão do castelo.

Miyako andava pelos corredores escuros no encalço de Stingmon a procura de Takeru, mas sem resultado. Repentinamente Stingmon parou ao termino de uma escada no inicio de outro longo corredor um pouco mais iluminado pela luz exterior que vinha da vidraça atrás deles, e Miyako acabou por se chocar com o digimon.

- Tem uma luz no fim deste corredor! – Stingmon apontou para o final do corredor que parecia não ter fim. Miyako passou para o lado de Stingmon, vendo uma pequena luz branca, que repentinamente se tornou amarela e ficava maior. A luz foi ficando maior e mais intensa muito rápido, e quando se deram conta, a luz atingiu o peito de stingmon em cheio, fazendo o digimon estourar a janela atrás e cair do alto de uma das torres, enquanto Miyako se agachou tapando ou ouvidos.

O barulho ensurdeceu Miyako por um momento, e quando voltou ao normal, um brilho divino refletiu em seus óculos a imagem de Angemon, um digimon de físico mais humano com longos cabelos louros e rosto exceto a boca, coberto por um capacete. Angemon que tinha quatro longas asas e duas menores e algumas faixas azuis presas em seu corpo estava parado flutuando a sua frente segurando seu bastão dourado. Miyako se levantou e perguntou o motivo do ataque de Angemon, porém, o digimon permaneceu calado. Após um tempo olhando Angemon intrigada, o digimon pegou um objeto que Miyako percebeu ser um tipo de seringa contendo um liquido roxo luminoso.

- O que pretende com isso? – perguntou temerosa olhando da face de angemon para a o objeto em sua mão, então Angemon olhou o rosto da garota, e o silencio que predominava sobre o local foi quebrado pelo grito de Miyako.

Ken descera varias escadas, e chegara a uma grande sala escura, apenas iluminada por algumas tochas. O garoto notou um pequeno pilar perto de uma enorme porta de ferro dourado, e ao aproximar-se do pilar notou formas estranhas. Havia nove retângulos divididos em três linhas, e havia estrelas nos retângulos, uma no da esquerda, dois no do meio e três no da direita. Ken percebeu que ali era encaixado algo, mas não imaginava o que seria, e nunca ouviu sobre este lugar antes, e quando tocou na pilastra, uma voz fria veio de suas costas.

- Ora, a que prazer tenho sua visita,... – o dono da voz parou por um tempo e continuou logo em seguida -...Ken Ichijouji, o antigo Imperador Digimon.

- E parece que você é o atual,... – Ken também se calou por um instante, virou-se e sem se admirar com a voz familiar, encarou a pessoa atrás dele notou um longo sobretudo negro com um bolso de cada lado, colado em seu tronco preso por quatro grandes botões vinho e se alongava bem mais folgado a partir de sua cintura até seus sapatos pretos reluzentes. A pessoa estava com seus cabelos bem arrumados e louros dourados, mas não se podia ver seus olhos devido aos pequenos óculos que este usava. Ken então respondeu no mesmo tom frio -...Takeru Takaishi.

- Não, não. Não mancho meu precioso governo com uma referencia tão... – Takeru olhou o chão com expressão de nojo, procurando uma palavra que descrevesse o que sentia enquanto andava até o pequeno pilar, retirando nove cartas de seu bolso direito -...Reles como Imperador Digimon!

- E qual seria seu magnífico nome? – Ken também mostrava nojo enquanto acompanhava Takeru encaixar as cartas nas marcas do pilar, deixando apenas uma marca sem carta, que continuava em sua mão.

- Bem, não escolhi um nome ainda. – Takeru olhou o teto da grande sala tentando achar as palavras certas. – Não existe um nome que alcance a minha grandiosidade, mas acho que Imperador das Trevas seria algo mais perto de mim, não acha? – Takeru fixou seus olhos e viu Ken fraquejar ao ouvir a palavra 'trevas'.

- Imperador das Trevas? Acha mesmo que conseguirá controlar as trevas?

- Por que não? Só porque você não conseguiu, não significa que eu também não consiga! – Takeru parecia estar falando de algo muito simples enquanto Ken fazia disso uma tarefa impossível de ser cumprida. – Este castelo, foi do único digimon inteligente que andou pelos dois mundos. Lembra dele? Costumou dar muito trabalho enquanto estava ativo, e quando pensamos que ele tinha sido derrotado, ele voltou mais forte...

"_Miyotismon",_ Ken reconheceu na hora o dono do antigo castelo, mas ainda se perguntava o objetivo do pilar e das nove cartas.

-...então, quando finalmente o derrotamos, ele conseguiu se salvar novamente se hospedando no corpo do Oikawa. Tenho que admitir, Miyotismon foi o adversário mais magnífico que eu enfrentei.

- Miyotismon era um assassino! Assassinou vários digimons! – Ken falava com muita repugnância.

- E nós, os digiescolhidos, não matamos vários digimons ao longo de todos estes anos? – Takeru continuava falando de algo que lhe parecia extremamente simples enquanto Ken não acreditava no que ouvia. – Miyotismon e eu somos muitos parecidos. Ele era um digimon muito poderoso, e eu tenho o digimon mais poderoso. Ele foi muito inteligente que tinha as trevas em sua mão, controlando um grande exercito, e eu, serei maior que ele, terei um gigantesco exercito digimon ao meu lado, e terei as trevas na palma da minha mão direita. – Takeru ergueu sua mão direita fechando seus dedos pela metade como se as trevas estivessem em sua mão, e ele tentava segurar com toda a força.

- Ninguém contro...- mas suas palavras foram interrompidas pelo eco baixo do grito de Miyako. Ken esqueceu sua conversa com Takeru e lembrou-se que Miyako não estava junto dele.

- Parece que Angemon encontrou alguém! Talvez Miyako? – Takeru sorriu ao pronunciar o nome da garota, e colocou a ultima carta na marca restante do pilar, fazendo o grande portão se abrir emanando uma luz negra intensa.

- O que ele fez com ela? – Ken começou a se enfurecer olhando do grande portão para Takeru.

- Bom, eu esperava que Angemon o encontrasse, mas me enganei. Eu pretendia torná-lo um dos meus fieis aliados, mas talvez ela seja melhor que você, afinal, você teve sua chance e conquistou apenas parte do digimundo. – Takeru zombava de Ken, então ficou mais sério novamente retirando as nove cartas do pilar, fazendo o grande portão começar a se fechar – Mas eu não, eu não vou conquistar apenas o digimundo, eu quero o Apocalipse.

- Apocalipse? Mas que diabos está falando? – Ken não entendia nada do que Takeru falava. E não ficou sabendo, pois Angemon surgiu da escuridão com o corpo de Miyako.

- Bom isso fica para outra hora, agora tenho que continuar meus plano. – Takeru subiu nas costas de Angemon, que levantou vôo e atravessou o portão quase fechado logo após Takeru acenar para Ken.

- TAKERU, VOLTE AQUI! – Ken corria em direção ao portão, mas este já havia fechado, e Ken prorrompeu-se em socar a porta como se esta fosse se quebrar, e ele pudesse resgatar Miyako.

Ken cansou-se depois de vários golpes, e suas mãos estavam muito vermelhas e ardidas. O garoto levantou-se e correu em toda sua velocidade para fora do castelo, onde encontrou o corpo de Wormon desmaiado no chão perto do lugar onde viu o corpo do Darkrizamon, que já havia se desintegrado em dados. Ken pegou-o o mais rápido possível e tornou a correr o máximo que podia dizendo que precisava avisar alguém.

"_Apocalipse, o que significa isso? E onde ele levou Miyako_?", pensava Ken, que tinha vários pensamentos enquanto corria pela campina iluminada pelo luar.

- Preciso salvar Miyako, custe o que custar!


End file.
